


One Step At A Time

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Clive and Flora are brats, Clive is living with the professor and Flora after his sentence, Flora wants a dog, Gen, Unwound Future Spoilers, Wholesomeness, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: requested by Sixtyfourk on tumblr. A wholesome moment between Clive and the professor!
Relationships: Clive & Flora Reinhold, Hershel Layton & Clive Dove, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	One Step At A Time

‘’Absolutely out of the question.’’ Clive said with a determined look on his face.

‘’But…’’ Flora pouted with the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

‘’Flora, you know I’m allergic to dogs!’’

‘’But it’s just a puppy!’’

‘’As if that makes a difference! It’s still a dog.’’

‘’Now now Flora.’’ the professor said calmly from the other side of the dinning table while looking up from his cup of tea. ‘’I do believe Clive has some say in the matter. When you asked me for a pet I told you it would need to be something you are able to take care of, plus something Clive would like as well.’’

‘’Fine…’’ Flora grumbled while taking a bite from her sandwich.

‘’We can talk about it this afternoon alright? Also Flora dear, don’t you have to be at your job in 15 minutes?’’ Clive said with a smirk that looked just a tad too cocky.

‘’Oh shoot!’’

Flora gulved down the remainder of her breakfast before giving her guardian a kiss on the cheek and bolting out of the door.

‘’Must you tease her?’’ the professor asked.

‘’Always professor.’’ Clive said in a serious tone.

‘’And what will you be doing this afternoon?’’

Clive placed his fork and knife back on the plate in a slow manner, suddenly having lost all of his appetite. He knew he was going to have to talk about it with the professor. He just hadn’t figured out how.

‘’I was thinking…’’ he started, his mouth feeling very dry all of a sudden.

The professor looked at the boy with curiosity. Clive was usually not the kind of person to be at a loss for words. He was quick witted, smart and always alert. Right now, he seemed as lost as the day he took him in. The day he finished his sentence.

‘’I was thinking,’’ Clive repeated. ‘’About visiting Cogg and Spring. Although I’m not sure if they would like to see me after…’’

His voice sounded so small. It reminded the professor of the first time he met the boy after the explosion. After he had pushed him in his arms in the hope to save the little boy. Although his mind had been occupied with other thoughts at the time, he had realised after years that he truly wanted to save little Clive. Even now.

‘’Would you like me to come with you?’’ he asked carefully.

Clive looked up in surprise. He had not expected the professor to offer.

‘’I...would like to try it alone. But...thank you.’’

The rest of the morning was spent in relative peace, until Clive realised his nose had been awfully stuffy and his eyes had started itching. Almost like a certain young lady had already bought the puppy before consulting.


End file.
